mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Achievements
Achievements are various goals in Mineplex typically associated with a specific game. While acquiring an achievement is not necessary to finish or even win a game, doing so usually awards the player a sum of Gems, Cosmetics, and/or in-game bonuses like Achievement Kits. Achievements were first added on October 17, 2014. Achievement progress can be viewed using /stats or by clicking the Statistics & Achievements ''head in the Lobby. Holiday achievements Holiday achievements can only be earned during Events and become permanently unobtainable once said Event ends. Long-term achievements Several achievement-related progression systems exist in Mineplex that are not limited to a single game, featuring ongoing and repeatable objectives that require greater investment on the part of the player to fully master. Mineplex Level A '''Mineplex Level' is a quantified representation of how far a player has advanced in terms of gameplay or how long they have participated in server activities. Players can earn experience points to increase their Mineplex Level simply by playing games, completing Mineplex Missions, or getting them directly from Carl the Creeper. The Mineplex Level is located to the left of the player's username in the server chat, in the form of a number with variable color schemes; a new color is unlocked every 20 Levels. Originally, players were forced into a new color after passing a Level threshold, with no option to revert to a previous hue. However, with the Level Rewards update on February 15, 2018, players are now able to select all Level colors they have already unlocked. Players with access to the statistics commands can also modify their Level to be negative. Titles Titles, also called sub-ranks on the Mineplex homepage, are achievements that, once obtained, reward the player with a certain humorous piece of text that they can display above their avatar along with their username. Titles can be earned by playing certain games, using certain Gadgets, or subscribing to the Power Play Club, all of which contribute points towards a respective Title track. Once enough points have been earned, the corresponding Title unlocks. Gem Hunter Gem Hunter increases the amount of Gems players earn from games by 25% per level. Players can increase their Gem Hunter level by simply playing games and earning Gems. Each Gem earned counts toward the achievement, with the exception of Gems already amplified by previously-obtained Gem Hunter levels. History May 13th, 2015 - UHC Update * Mineplex Levels revamped; easier to level up. December 5th, 2014 - Little Update * New achievement move in Champions for the Brute. November 21st, 2014 - Champions and Updates * Added achievement kits for Assassin, Ranger, Knight, and Mage ''classes in Champions. November 7th, 2014 - Kits and Updates * ''Draw My Thing Keen Eye achievement now works. * Sneaky Assassins Incompetence achievement now works. * Sneaky Assassins I See You achievement now requires 50 reveals instead of 250. * Added Mineplex Level. October 24th, 2014 - Pumpkins, Kits, Maps * Added Sir. Sheep achievement kit to Super Smash Mobs. * Added Destructor achievement kit to Bridges. * Added Horseman achievement kit to Survival Games. October 17th, 2014 - Halloween * Added achievements for Mine-Strike, Sneaky Assassins, Micro Battle, Runner, Super Spleef, and One in the Quiver.Category:Mineplex Mechanics External links * Achievement (video gaming) on Wikipedia